Akeylo Inuka
"It's something!" ''- Akeylo Inuka, upon trying to raise morale. Overview Akeylo Inuka is the Commander of Elacrai's army, as well as one of Richard Langley's lords. He is indebted to Richard Langely, after Richard rescued Akeylo from a bandit stronghold, during the Great Migration. Needing allies at the time to form the kingdom of Elacrai, Richard offered Akeylo a spot of power in turn for his services, which Akeylo willingly accepted. Other than that, not much is known about Akeylo Inuka, as he rarely talks about his childhood, past experiences, and his own people. Talking about said memories, usually makes him uncomfortable. He is known for his proficient axe skills, fondness of emeralds, and always wearing a blue bandana. He is played by moderator "Mr_Elite66". Personality Akeylo is an empathetic character and often senses the emotions of others around him. He is courageous, strong willed, and is always eager to prove himself to others. At a very young age, Akeylo was discarded into the streets by his own father. Unable to know the answers of why he was abandoned by his own parents, Akeylo assumed that it was his own fault for being cast aside by society. This would later have a lasting impact on Akeylo to always have himself prove his worth to others in a positive manner and to "make up" for what he had done as a child. Since Akeylo is always looking for ways to prove his worth, he will usually put himself first above others, even if it means obvious danger. This drives him to make decisions quickly, while he also modestly refuses others to get their hands dirty. Because of Akeylo's empathetic nature, he prefers to be humorous, witty, and sarcastic to cheer up those around them. If his close companions' morale is low, he'll be the one to support them. When pressured though, suppressed memories will usually make Akeylo lash out at those around him. All in all, Akeylo is said to have the heart of a lion, with a sarcastic sense of humor. To him, failure is not an option. Biography - A process that will updated, as time goes on. - Known: * Had a troubled childhood that revolved around his father. * First arrived in Barrier at the age of 22, and lived in the city of Arkalion. * After Arkalion's demise, he turned to a life of a nomad and wondered the realm in search of knowledge and adventure. * Captured by bandits at the age of 25, and was held captive for 2 months. * Was saved by Richard Langley, and currently lives in Elacrai as one of Richard's lords. Tools and Equipment # 'Frost Axe' - Akeylo's treasured weapon. He always has it equipped with him and uses it for a wide variety of tasks. The blade of the axe is cold to touch, as the core head is infused with an ice enchantment crystal. This family heirloom, has been passed down generation, after generation, and Akeylo was the next in line to be given it from his father, along with his blue bandana. The bandana represents the intellect and wisdom of his people, while the axe represents their power and resilience. # 'Wrist Shield' - This wood, bronze plated, wrist shield straps to Akeylo's left wrist. It's about 14 inches in diameter, and is resiliently light weight. Since the shield only requires a strap mechanism, Akeylo doesn't have to hold it with his left hand, which yields more maneuverability with his left hand. # 'Javelin Bag' - This slim leather shoulder bag, slips on over Akeylo's neck and rests on his right shoulder. The bag's depth follows Akeylo's backbone and is able to hold up to 25 javelins. Each Javelin is also weighted at the opposite end of its point, so that it can be used as a spear, if need be in certain situations. Combat Moves and Techniques Akeylo doesn't use any arcane abilites, but strangely though has a high resistance to magic. This is because of his strong willed nature. Akeylo is also not physically built, but instead relies on high endurance, defense, and speed to outlast his opponents. This makes him very tenacious, as he can take several damaging hits, and then quickly get back on his feet. Akeylo lacks in the ranged department, unless he's using his javelins, and makes up for it in melee. Being quick on his feet and using the terrain to his advantage, Akeylo can outlast most opponents and take them out with both defense, and tenacity. Moves * '''Lunge Plunge' (physical) - While rushing at an enemy, Akeylo lunges forward with both feet off the ground. While lunging 5 feet in the air, he spins inward while grabbing a javelin. Upon completing his 360 degree spin and now on the down arc, he violently stabs downward with his javelin at a 45 degree angle towards the opponent's lower body. This is all done in sync. The move has an extremely long reach, but low hit rate. If the move does hit, it can break through defenses and cause the opponent to stagger. * Cross Cut (physical) - Similar to the lunge plunge, Akeylo rushes in at an opponent, but veers off to the left or right side. Upon getting in within a foot of the opponent, he spins over the opponent's left or right soldier and landing a diagonal slash with his axe to the person's side or backside. Akeylo can evade most attacks when spinning inward, and can stagger an opponent when landing the attack. * Soaring Serpentine (physical) - An attack with a wide hit area and area of effect. Upon getting surrounded, Akeylo can crouch down then spring upward will spinning about his torso. Extending out his arms, his axe becomes a devastating chopping weapon that mimics a helicopter. The attack has several rapid rotations and with each succession of hits doing more damage than the last. Doesn't stagger opponents though. '' * '''Frost Fury' (physical) - Akeylo unleashes an assault of axe swipes in several directions in front of himself. The barrage of axe swipes goes at incredible speeds, but uses up large amounts of stamina. The fury of attacks causes minor stagger, while also causing chill damage from the Frost Axe. * Shield Drive (physical) - Akeylo's favorite move to use with his wrist shield. While equipping a javelin in his right hand, and bringing his wrist shield in close to his chest, Akeylo will charge in at a group of enemies. Upon contacting the first opponent, Akeylo extends out his javelin like a spear, while also violently swing out his wrist shield to his left. The combined force of both attacks bashes those away to his left, and causing stagger to those in front of him. * Sacred Slash (physical) - Akeylo's signature move. This combo move is a succession of minor moves that link together. The first swipe comes from Akeylo's axe from the upper right. He then connects that by ducking and spinning to his left. Upon facing front again, he lunges upward with a diagonal backhanded cut from th right side. He then loops the axe back towards middle to do 2 swipes in the horizontal direction, with one going to the right and left. After that 4th swipe, he jumps to do an uppercut slash with his axe. Upon reaching maximum height in the air, he grabs the axe with both hands to do a violent down slash over the opponent's head. In total, there are 6 attacks, with each attack doing more damage than the last. The final down swing attack can break through most defenses, and causes the person to greatly stagger. "I choose to fight! (first attack) Against the odds! (spin attack) To prove, my worth! (double hit) Sacred...Slash! (uppercut then down swing)" - Akeylo, when doing his sacred slash Quotes "Oh I get it...let's play with Akeylo's fragile head. Yeah, I'm half senile. I'll forget you said anything! Now, what were we talking about again?" ''- Akeylo Inuka ''"Fighters! Assemble!" - Akeylo Inuka "Shut up Akeylo." ''- Richard Langley ''"I refuse to fail!" '' -'' ''Akeylo Inuka ''"Richard! Don't mess up!" - Akeylo Inuka, whilst on the battlefield Trivia * It is rumored that Akeylo has three livers, so that he can withstand consuming large amounts of alcohol. This would also explain his natural resistance to poisons. This of course, is just speculation. * His greatest regret is that he never learned how to swim at a young age, which still haunts him to this day. * Blubber, Akeylo's favorite dish, is cooked whale flesh. His close friends refuse to even try the dish, but to him, it's a delicacy. * Akeylo's prized weapon, The Frost Axe, is said to freeze tree resin on contact. The flash-freezing of tree sap caused by the axe, makes him cut through trees like butter. * No one knows where Akeylo's affection for emeralds originated from. Some say it's a natural curiosity. Others speculate that emeralds emit a natural frequency that Akeylo is attuned to. All we know, is that Akeylo may spend hours on end, in a trance, while looking at emeralds. A good slap to the face usually snaps him out of the trance. * Akeylo's favorite alcoholic drink, is called the Heavenly Shot. This drink has a secret recipe, which he hopes of cracking one day. Gallery Category:Character